


Dirty boy

by Sterek_09



Series: Milkovich fucker [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09





	

Mickey was bored as fuck and Gallagher was at work , Mickey decided he wanted to have some fun .   
Mickey : yo Gallagher   
Firecrotch : what's up mick ?   
Mickey : nothing dick , you still at work ?   
Firecrotch: yeah mick , I'm at work until 6   
Mickey : hmm , are you alone ?  
Firecrotch: why ? Mickey what are you going to do ?   
Mickey : I want my hands to be tied behind my back and to be pushed down the bed so my ass in the air and I want to be spanked until I'm all red and I've got hand prints on my ass and thighs.   
Firecrotch : fuck Mickey ! Stop I'm at work , you can't do this .  
Mickey : I can do whatever the fuck I want Firecrotch. I want you to fuck into me even tho I'm only half prepared and I want you to chock me .

Mickey wasn't such if should say it or not but fuck he was horny and wanted Gallagher's cock so bad. 

Mickey : I want you to call me your dirty like slut as you pull my hair , so my back touching your Chest.   
Firecrotch: yes ! You're my dirty little slut aren't you Mickey , you love having my big cock fill your tight little hole.   
Mickey : oh god Gallagher live it when you talk dirty to me.   
Firecrotch: going to spread you out on my bed , with a gag in your perfect little mouth.   
Mickey : and then I want you to bite my shoulders and clam me as yours Gallagher .   
Firecrotch: oh I will baby , I'm going to fill your slutty little hole with all my cum and make you keep it all in there and if you let any of it drip out I will spank your little until you can't sit for Weeks.  
Mickey : you hard at work Gallagher ?   
Firecrotch : so hard for you and your slutty hole .   
Mickey : come and get me them Gallagher ! 

Mickey turns off his phone with a grin on his face cuz he knows Ian will keep his promise and he won't be able to sit for weeks and he can't wait.


End file.
